


Blindfold

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, F/M, PWP, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blindfold was half a joke, because if Toby thought it was weird, then Happy could play it off as a prank. But, to her surprise and delight, Toby lights up at the suggestion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "blindfold" on tumblr. Also, if you're in any way affiliated with Scorpion...I'm sorry and don't judge me it just happened.

The blindfold was half a joke, because if Toby thought it was weird, then Happy could play it off as a prank. But, to her surprise and delight, Toby lights up at the suggestion.

“That sounds kind of great,” Toby says, sounding surprised at his own words.

Happy grins. “Really?”

“Why the hell not,” Toby says. “Though," he runs his hands along Happy's ribs, "not seeing you is going to suck.”

“Believe me,” Happy says, leaning in for a searing kiss. “What you’re going to feel is going to be just as good.”

Toby’s eyes wander her body greedily, even though she’s still got her jeans on. “I’m not sure I can believe that.”

She hands the bandanna to him and lets him tie it around his eyes, helping when he can’t quite get that last knot.

“Not seeing you is weird,” he says, his hands blindly searching for her. She tries not to roll her eyes at his dramatic actions and grabs his hands, planting them on her hips.

“There,” Happy says. “Better?”

“Yeah, but you’re still wearing clothes," Toby replies. "And as fast as you are, I doubt you managed to get naked in those four seconds."

Without a word, Happy guides his hands to the button of her jeans, and, like the two of them are each other’s best muscle memory, he pulls them down her hips in seconds.

“Much better,” Toby says. "I kind of like this. It gives me an excuse to touch you more."

Happy pushes him down flat on the bed. Maybe then he’ll stop being so chatty.

“Okay, I do like it, but this is weird,” Toby comments. “Not seeing anything is weird. I mean, I have a little light reception, but –”

Happy interrupts him with a kiss, reaching to take his jeans off. Toby runs his hands along her arms, shoulders, legs, like he's trying to map out her skin with his fingertips. He lifts his hips when Happy pulls his jeans down, but flails in a way that makes Happy laugh when he loses his balance and flops onto the bed.

"That was graceful," Happy says.

"Give me a break," Toby replies, managing to look huffy even with half his face covered. "This is my first time blindfolded."

She leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips, hands on his shoulders, and he makes a half desperate noise in the back of his throat when Happy bites at his lip.

“You going to ruin the moment by talking again?” Happy asks, running her hands along his arms.

“That depends,” he says, and, ugh, that smug smile’s on his lips even when he can’t even see her. “You want me to talk?”

“Debatable,” Happy replies. She kisses him again, her mind short circuiting when Toby’s hand slides into her panties and touches her with such precision that she wonders if he can see through that blindfold.

She gives herself away with a gasp and the way she grips at his shoulders.

“And this is me without seeing you,” Toby says, sounding way too proud of himself. Happy would reply, but the way his fingers work has completely disarmed her.

“Just – don’t stop,” Happy manages, and in the brief moment where Toby twists his thumb against her clit and she cries out, Toby rolls them so Happy doesn’t have to pretend she’s holding it together anymore.

She rolls her hips against his fingers, silently urging him on, and only laughs a little bit when he aims to kiss her and hits her right in the cheek bone.

"Um, ow," she says.

“That was on purpose,” Toby blatantly lies.

“No, it wasn’t,” Happy chuckles. Her laughter is cut off when Toby curves his finger inside her and sends sparks through her vision. “Oh, fuck.”

She pulls him down, desperate to feel his lips on hers as he touches her. It’s not long before Happy feels her orgasm hit her and she’s moaning Toby’s name like a prayer.

“I didn’t even need to see you to do that,” Toby says after a minute or so.

“Stop being so cocky,” Happy snaps. “You’re blindfolded. You can’t be cocky when you’re blindfolded.”

“Apparently I can,” Toby replies.

Hooking her leg around one of his thighs and pushing at one shoulder, Happy gains enough leverage to get him under her again. “Still feeling cocky?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Really, with the puns?”

“Yes,” Toby replies. “I don’t have my usual charm of bedroom eyes. I have to use humor to seduce you.”

“Trust me,” Happy says, “it’s having the opposite affect.”

“Doubt it,” Toby replies. “I just got you off in, what, five minutes?”

“Six minutes and twenty-five seconds,” Happy replies.

Toby sighs. “Would you stop timing me?”

“It’s not on purpose,” Happy says, reaching for the bedside table drawer for a condom. “I just do it without thinking.”

“So, like my puns,” Toby says. “They just happen. I don’t even think about them.” He throws his arm over his face. "Tis the battle a genius must fight in their own mind."

“Yeah, right,” Happy replies. She opens the condom packet and rolls it on him, appreciating the way he’s biting his lip.

And then she just sits and waits, because if he's going to be annoying, then she will be too.

“Wait, where’d you go?” Toby says. “You can’t do that and just leave.”

“I didn’t leave,” Happy says lightly. “I’m just waiting for you to stop making ridiculous puns.”

“I won’t,” Toby says, “for the rest of the night, at least. Just – come back before I lose my mind. I don’t even know where you are.”

“This is more fun than I thought,” Happy muses. But she ends Toby’s torturous wait and kisses him before she guides him inside of her. The startled expression and strangled gasp aren't missed.

"You okay?" Happy asks.

“I’m good,” Toby says, his voice more high pitched than usual. “Nope, I’m good, just – expected more warning.”

Happy moves slowly and forces away a laugh as Toby scrambles for something to grip onto. He settles for grabbing at Happy’s thighs, pulling himself up so he’s sitting and Happy’s legs straddle his hips.

“I know you’re a genius,” he says as Happy rolls her hips, “but of all your ideas, this blindfold thing is your best one.”

“What can I say,” Happy replies. “I’m brilliant.”

Toby moves slower than usual, like every action is more deliberate now that he can't see, and something about it makes Happy want to do this more than once.

“Hey, remember that crack you made a couple months ago about how you could go for hours?” Happy asks, trying to keep focused.

“And I’ve delivered on that more than once,” he replies, putting a little more power in the roll of his hips as if to enforce the point.

“Agreed,” Happy says, “but I’m wondering if you can swing that when you can’t see.”

“You want hours?” Toby asks. “I’ll give you hours. Probably. I can’t guarantee anything – I had a fairly small lunch.”

Happy goes silent and glares at him.

“I know you’re glaring,” Toby says, “but that wasn’t a pun.”

“It was damn close,” Happy replies.

“You know who else is damn close?” Toby says. “You are.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Happy asks, hating that he’s always right.

He shrugs. “I know everything. When are you going to believe that?”

“Never,” Happy replies, but it’s not long before she’s falling apart, falling to hold herself up on shaky arms. With a few more twists of his hips, Toby mutters, “Oh, thank god,” and lets himself go too.

Happy falls over on the other side of the bed, and she and Toby go for the blindfold at the same time. They push it off his face, and for some reason their eye contact feels more intimate now.

“That was awesome,” Toby says. “But I didn't like that I couldn't see you.”

“Yeah,” Happy says. “It was kind of weird.”

“Definitely weird,” Toby replies. He grins at her. “But good weird.”

She laughs and collapses back against the mattress, running a hand through her damp hair. “Not going to argue with that.”

They find themselves in the shower not long after, and Happy hums in approval when he washes her hair.

“You know,” Toby says, “we haven’t tried it with you blindfolded.”

“You’re not wrong,” Happy replies, leaning into his touch.

Toby leans down and kisses her neck. “Maybe next time?” he asks. She can feel him smile against her skin.

“We’ll see,” she says. But she’s fairly certain it’ll turn into a yes.


End file.
